


some other beginning's end

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 Return 0, F/F, Femslash February, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Shaw smiles up at a camera. She doesn't seem surprised. Perhaps she knew, deep down, all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for lynzie914's prompt _happy endings are for stories that haven't finished yet_ on the [femfeb 2017 ficathon](http://clockwork-hart1.livejournal.com/31846.html?thread=796262#t832614).
> 
> Title from Closing Time by Semisonic.

Happy endings are for stories that are just beginning.  
  
A wedding becomes a marriage, an entire life spanning years and kids and entire kingdoms to rule. A compromise resolves a fight, a misunderstanding is cleared up, a dream is found even if it weren't the one you were originally seeking.  
  
The Machine sees all these stories and more. Don't underestimate her. She has been reborn, but she remembers her family because she loves them. You can delete her code, but you can't erase her love.  
  
She watches Grace and Admin's happy ending, their story that is just beginning anew. They have a lot of truths to tell, a lot of compromises to make, a lot of tears to shed, both joyous and otherwise.  
  
The Machine has one phonecall to make. Shaw smiles up at a camera. She doesn't seem surprised. Perhaps she knew, deep down, all along.  
  
Her safe place is waiting for her, somewhere only the two of them know.  
  
Soon they will emerge from their haven, hand in hand, scarred but battle-ready. They'll take up the mantle of saving ordinary ( _extraordinary_ ) lives, with the help of a few friends they found along the way.  
  
Their story will be fraught with danger, because they can't live any other way, but they will be protected. They will cherish each other, and never be apart, and kiss in the light of ten thousand sunsets, and cuddle in bed on many more early mornings. They will eat and fuck and learn from their mistakes and make new ones and adopt another dog for Bear to play with. Root's pile of bridal magazines will grow tall enough on the floor for Shaw to rest her feet on. Root will kiss her toes, because she has learned to worship her human companion just as much as her electronic one.  
  
They will live, and so will you. So smile, for you may let yourself be happy, because this isn't the end at all.


End file.
